


Mike and Greta fight space pirates

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is..., The Hush Sound
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Greta fight space pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike and Greta fight space pirates

The pirates must want something specific, because they were good enough to get onto the ship unnoticed but they're not shooting anyone. Across the bridge, one of them has a club of some sort that she's holding up over Mike's head. Greta doesn't even think, just brings her gun up and gets a clean shot. The pirate drops, and Greta turns to the one approaching her.

The fight goes on longer than it should. They kill most of the pirates. The ones they capture have some kind of kill switch on them; they're dead before they can be locked into the brig.

Captain Beckett sends them out in pairs to do a thorough sweep of the ship. Once they know it's clean, everyone gathers on the bridge.

A debate rages about whether they should search the pirates' ship or just blow it. Greta is firmly on the side of blowing it.

"It's too dangerous," Mike throws over his shoulder. "Blow it up." He comes over to Greta. "You're bleeding."

Greta glances down at her arm. One of the pirates must have gotten her with something sharp. There's a shallow slice across her bicep she hasn't noticed in all the excitement.

"Shit." She reaches for the med kit in his hand, but he doesn't give it up.

"You saved my life," he says. "This is the least I can do."

Greta pushes her sleeve up well above the cut. "I didn't know you noticed."

"I noticed." Mike cleans the cut and sprays sealant over it. He rests his hand on it, lightly, for a moment.

Greta looks at his hand, the knuckles standing out in sharp relief against the softer curve of her arm, then up at his face. There's something there that Greta thinks she's seen before. Interest, she thinks, hopes.

She wraps her fingers around Mike's and draws his hand away from her arm, then leans up while she pulls him down. She's sure about this, and she kisses him like that.

He makes a startled noise first, then pushes his free hand into her hair, takes the other out of hers to cup her face, and kisses her back, deeply enough that they're both panting for air when they stop to breathe.

He's touching her like he doesn't want to stop, but there's still something hesitant in the way he's watching her. "Is this because we almost died?"

"No." Greta reaches for him, wraps one arm around his neck, keeping the one he bandaged lower, around his back. "This is because you noticed."


End file.
